Love Like Her
by Slushie.Monster
Summary: Since you've gotten home all you feel is that empty space and you know why it's there. Though the hole has been there for months, it's been recently opened. A week ago the band aid was ripped off the still fresh wound and since then you haven't quite been the same. Brittana Christmas One-Shot.


**A/N: Listening to Ed Sheeran's "Give Me Love" inspired me to write my own Brittana Xmas short...Merry Christmas hope you enjoy!**_  
_

_Give me love like her_

The snow has hit the ground and it's officially Christmas time, but you don't feel that way. Since you've gotten home all you feel is that empty space and you know why it's there. Though the hole has been there for months, it's been recently opened. A week ago the band aid was ripped off the still fresh wound and since then you haven't quite been the same. She knows you're in town. Your mom told her mom and she knows, but you haven't gone to see her. You haven't called or texted her in seven days. She wants to see you, hear you, touch you, because she missed you. You're still friends so there shouldn't be a reason why you haven't seen her, but there is.

_I've been waking up alone_

You spend the days leading up to Christmas at the Fabray house where you avoid the topic of her all together. You refuse to stay at your own house because your parents are always busiest around Christmas. Your house is quiet and you can't sit alone in silence. It makes you think about her and that wound. Judy loves you so staying with Quinn is easy. Quinn can see right through you, but she won't push you because she's your dearest friend (after her of course) and she knows you'll shut down. Quinn tells her you're not there every time she calls and you're thankful for that. Quinn doesn't say anything when you cry in the middle of the night. Quinn only holds you and kisses your forehead once you're asleep. You're too afraid to tell Quinn the only reason you've been staying with her is so that you don't have to wake up alone in your cold, dark room.

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya_

She called you four days before Christmas. You were watching football with your papi and didn't bother to answer when Taylor Swift sang from your phone. Papi noticed, but he's good at pretending…just like you. The pair of you didn't talk about. Instead you both kept watching the game…this was the distraction you wanted. The distraction you needed. After dinner you listen to her voicemail and your heart breaks because you hear pleading. She wants to see you and doesn't understand why you don't want to see her. She's on the verge of tears because she thinks you're upset with her, but you're not. You just can't see her right now. You're not ready…not right now.

_After my blood turns into alcohol_

Noah calls you on Christmas Eve. Your parents have left for the hospital Christmas party and you're alone again. He buys the Rum and you buy the egg nog. The pair of you sit on your back porch and get drunk like you do every year around this time. You realize that he really is your friend and that you've missed him. You two never voice your thoughts, but he knows. You drunkenly whisper into the air that you'll call her tonight. Noah hears you but he doesn't reply. Instead he wraps his arm around you and you cry on his shoulder. You finally call after he leaves. She sounds asleep and you smile because she's beautiful when she sleeps. She's so at peace and suddenly you miss waking up next to her. You wish you had all those times back. You wish you had cherished them more. You wish you cherished her more. She automatically knows you're drunk and she becomes sad. She doesn't like that you can't express yourself while sober…you always need that liquid courage.

_No, I just wanna hold ya_

You confess you don't want to be alone tonight and she comes running. She finds you in your room in the dark with the stereo on. She sees the tears in your eyes and wraps her arms around you. She holds you in the middle of your bedroom floor as you both cry. She finally knows why you've been avoiding her. She can see it all in your sad brown eyes. She wants to fix it, but that would be selfish and you never want to be selfish with her. You tell her no. The two of you spend the night in your room allowing the calm sounds of that ginger British Guy to wash over you and for one night you find solace in each other's arms again.

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

Breakfast with your parents the next morning is quiet. They know something is up, but no one at the table speaks. They're happy to see her and you are too, but the lingering feeling in your stomach won't allow you to embrace it. You walk her to the door after breakfast where you two stand in the foyer having a silent conversation. She wants to stay and spend Christmas with you, but you won't allow it. Tears cloud your eyes as you watch her jeep disappear down your street before shutting the door. You have a peacefully lonely Christmas despite all your relatives surrounding you and asking how is college going. It's nine when your doorbell rings and your mother tells you to answer it. She's standing there in her sweater dress, freezing her ass off for you. She pulls you out the door and crashes her lips to yours. It's slow, passionate, and heartbreaking. It's everything you've missed, needed, and wanted. You don't want the moment to end but after a few minutes she breaks away. You stare into each other's eyes before she strokes your cheek and descends the steps on your porch. Your brown eyes look up at the mistletoe dangling over your front door and your heart smiles. You're the only person she wanted to be with under the mistletoe…but it really doesn't change things.

_Maybe I should let you go_

Running into Sam at the grocery store ended you. You couldn't avoid him, because he saw you first. He asks how college is and you give a mundane answer. He says you look sad and you look away, because at this point everyone can see it. You haven't bothered to hide it anymore since Christmas. He invites you to his house for a gathering and you decline. She's going to be there and if she's there then the wound will open again. It opened seven days ago when you saw her and Sam being lovey dovey in the mall doing last minute shopping. It broke you to actually see her with him. They looked happy. He's a good guy and she deserves that, besides you still have three and a half more years of college left.

_You know I'll fight in my corner_

You see her again on New Year's Eve. She knocks on your door soon after Mercedes and Quinn leave. You let her in and lead her to your basement. You spend the evening watching marathons and when the countdown starts she looks at you. As 2013 comes in she says those words and you can't help the melting pot that has just become your heart. The wound is still raw, but you allow her to put a new band aid over it. You make love to her that night and it's the best feeling in the world. As she lays in your arms going to sleep, you know that right now isn't a good time, but one day she'll have Lopez tied to her name. She's your soulmate and that won't ever change.


End file.
